playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Batbugz/Hoping Superbot See's
Hey guys. I was around the forums and i found a post that i wanted t spread, to hope superbot see's it. Also to see you guy's opinions. The original post was by ThatDamnNarwhal "Hey guys! It’s me, ThatDamnNarwhal. I do want to apologize for not being on recently and being super slow and late to new things and posts, but I’m trying to get back on the forums! And hello to you newer members who came since I left, I love how big this community is getting! So after my small break and playing the BETA I’ve decided to finally revive my older threads and make some newer ones but instead I’ll make one giant master post. Oh man this is going to take forever. Also on a side-note, I started making posts a while back when there was small hope of it going in the release so my current ideas will be for future DLC’s, patches, updates, ect. Starting time Wednesday, August 8th, 8:40 PM. Edit: This is a suggestion/idea post, not official data/leaks. : Confirmed Post: Alternate Skins. I made this post awhile back wondering if they were going to have alternate skins in the game and then I threw out a few suggestions on what skins should apply to characters. Many did not have hope and figured that different colors for characters would be the only way to go. I was very pleased to see that alternate skins were confirmed for the pre-order. I hope to see some more added in, especially some on the large list I made. If there is anything I’d want to promote the most on skins is holiday / special event skins and more never before skins by Playstation All-Stars. *More Game Modes! I’m not saying there’s anything wrong with the current game modes. I’m just one of those people who like variety in just about everything, so why not have a few different unique modes? Maybe some classic modes most fighting games have? Or things that have never seen before? It’l help break some of the “Super Smash copy” complaints. *Zombie Survival Mode: : Inspired by: Scthye Alright I know you might be sick of zombies, but hear me out! A zombie mode in Playstation All-Stars can open up a lot of opportunities for the game. This will also allow players to work in teams for once, rather than against each other. With this mode added in, much more titles can be put up in Playstation All-Stars to expand the variety. Not to mention how amazing mashing up every single game would be. Titles can include. Burn Zombie Burn, Dead Island, Dead Nation, Dead Space, Dead Rising, Lollipop Chainsaw, MediEvil, Resident Evil, Siren, ect. Now the main part is figuring how this could work? Well I have a few ideas for that as well. Gameplay for a game like this zombified has not been done yet, and I have a few ideas inspired by other zombie games, even zombie games made in Little Big Planet.I feel like rounds that get harder and harder would be best. Certain round numbers would bring out certain things (let’s say ever 20 brings out a major boss). The health system would also have to be different, it would be kind of like if you get hit too much at once you are out, or health maybe? I’m not sure about that. For this there can be several kinds of zombies, including hoards, special zombies, and minor bosses and major bosses. Hoards: These zombies come out from the sides (like a stereotypical Little Big Planet zombie survival ). and could come out from up top, below from holes, anywhere depending on the stage.These are the easiest zombies to take down and if you get into too much trouble they will swarm and suffocate you, unless a team-mate saves you.These zombies can either be a mix of normal Playstation zombies or generic zombies created by Playstation All-Stars. Hoard zombies would have to be programmed a special way, they will not move like normal players would. Specials: Specials would be extra zombies that come in once in awhile to change up the gameplay, at first the come in alone in their own special rounds but eventually get mixed in higher rounds. For an example.. Sirens can go off in the level and lights flash red and/or a warning sign above the screen alerts you that Bombie from Dead Nation is approaching. But he doesn’t come in normally. He comes in flying from above! Now what do you do? Well there are several things that the devs can program him to do. He can be kind of like a game of Wonder-ball where you just keep hitting him towards other players until he explodes, but if he touches the floor you all suffer (changes the team attitude for a second) . Or maybe it’s a game of how long you can keep him up, the longer you keep him in the air the more points you get and the bigger the explosion ( it could wipe out all current zombies on the stage ). Many fun things can be done with special zombies, imagination is needed for them. Minor Bosses. Minor bosses are zombies that come up often but not as often as hoards. A good example of minor bosses would be the bigger enemies in Dead Nation like Mouth and Jumper. They can also be necromorphs. Essentially for minor bosses. They are stronger zombies that come out often but do not hoard. They move more like a player would. Major Bosses: Major bosses, of course, would be much tougher and bigger and have their own rounds. Major bosses could be huge like the SweetBot or bigger like the Hyrdra stage (replace it with Hive Mind?). Major bosses would have to have a whole new move set made for them and everything. Now why have different kinds of zombies? To make it not feel too repetitive and switch it up a bit. Maybe a story could go into a stage? That much I’ll leave to the developers if this idea is ever taken in. I’m just throwing things out in hopes to inspire something in Superbot. This request seems like a very difficult task and has never been done before. Playstation All-Star Zombie Royale anyone? Let me know what you think. : Update: This idea was inspired by Deviate_Timmeh. Thanks bro! So anyways, instead of just having zombie survival, why not just make it overall survival ( zombies would be the main one though ). For an example, the characters, level, lighting, death animation, story and attitude would be different but the gameplay would essentially be the same concept. It would be hoards, specials, minor bosses, major bosses. I’ll list off some examples. Little Big Survival: Hoards: Random angry sackboys dressed in outfits looking like the All-Stars coming towards you.The programming would be the same as the original zombies. Remember, they do not move like normal players. Specials: The pop-it. The attacks that the popit will do varies. It can spawn bombs from above in which you must avoid, it can go around trying to crush you, or it can set random parts of the level as hazards (which can be either permanent or temporary). Well I think you get the point. Heartless survival and the arena from Ratchet and Clank: Deadlocked would also be awesome, but zombies I think would be the main focus. Also on a note, I do not know the current moves if there were to be a sackboy character but it will not apply to the sackboys in survival, like I said they will move nothing like a player they have their own programming. Sackboys moveset and supers might change the plan for the LBP survival but I just don’t know yet. Just some ideas. *Stage Creation: So much can go wrong but oh so very much can go amazing with stage creating. I do know that I have to put into consideration that requesting an amazing stage creation is a bit much since it may not be Superbot’s specialty and a lot needs to be done to make it happen, but I’ll throw out the idea anyways and see what everyone thinks. I’ll be throwing out the best I can think of for this so it might be much. So yes, Super Smash Bros. had stage creation and one is not confirmed yet on this game, but the one in Brawl was horrid. The levels you could make were extremely limited, cheap and hideous. After making 3 levels you run out of things to do. The Playstation has much more to offer and this game could do a much better job. Now I’m not saying that fan made stages would replace the original stages. The original stages would contain a lot more, including the very well made mashups. I have a serious doubt that they will manage to do that much programming for a fighting games stage creation, you can only make what they give you really so theres no need to worry about fan stages outdoing the stock stages. But there will be reasons to play fan stages. Here are some features I’d like to see. : Popit menu from LittleBigPlanet: If there is any menu to be used for stage creation in a Playstation game, it has to be the famous popit menu from LittleBigPlanet. : Textures/themes for objects/background: In Super Smash Bros. Brawl you could only choose the color and texture they gave you for blocks and such for the level makeup, making ever level look the same, plain and boring. I’m hoping on seeing textures for objects ( kind of like different materials in LBP ). Same applies to the background, it would be kinda like LBP as well. : Uploading Images: LittleBigPlanet allowed you to take pictures from the PSEye but not upload them from your PS3, which is a huge disadvantage. It would be awesome to be able to upload images into stage creation to use as stickers and object textures. I feel like asking for PNG and GIF support would be too much but that would be amazing too. It is a possibility, Santa Monica allowed players to upload skins for your vehicle in the latest Twisted Metal so maybe they'll do something simlar for Playstation All-Stars. : Soundtrack: I feel like what Super Smash Brawl did with the soundtrack for their stage creation was pretty cool. They had you collect tracks during battles and allow you to choose them for your stage. The tracks would be from actual games rather than generic music. : Other things: Lighting, fog, weather, sounds and such would be awesome as well, but they are smaller factors. Essentially its like LBP made a fighting game and this is how you create the stage, except you can make it look a little bit more serious and not as silly, but you can make it silly. Like I said before though, it would never be good as the actual stages and probably won’t support much animation. Report features also would have to be added because you can't trust people really. There is so much you can do with a stage creator. Do you guys have any other ideas for modes? Serious things? Fun things for parties? I less serious suggestion a friend of mine made was Sackboy mode, where all of the characters have the same set but are all skinned as sackboy wearing their costumes. It’d be a cute little fun thing to add. *Tournaments All-Stars can add private and open tournament modes where you could gather up a bunch of your friends and have a BETA where it's an organized event which would go off like a normal fighting tournament and the losers could spectate the match with different camera angles and their own camera to even record with.To add some extra fun that would be cool but not needed.. Custom names would be cool, and mics enabled at all times. Any more ideas for tournaments? *Holidays and Events This is another suggestion that isn’t as simple but would be amazing. Most console games never do much with events, just PC games. It would be cool to see PSABR offer exclusive skins for the holidays and events like Little Big Planet does. Like if it were Christmas then they all get these christmas based outfits with hats and candy canes and all. Or if it’s PSABR birthday and all the characters get this awesome Playstation exclusive looking outfit. Or maybe they can change things up like Killing Floor did for Christmas. Speaking of events, it would be pretty cool to see some community events like if they had a contest for best skin design from a fan gets it turned into an official skin and they get it for free, or how like LBP used to give crowns exclusively. Or maybe some official Playstation All-Star competitions. Community events are always loved and appreciated and rarely seen in console games, usually just PCgaming. You know what can really support this factor? The fact that Superbot can update anytime they want without even you knowing. So you can wake up and, oh hey! Look everything has changed for the holidays, the hud and everything! New temporary modes! Woah this is amazing! *Expansion Packs! Okay this is a crazy idea but what if, instead of putting up character by character in DLC, why not just hold them all for major character DLC's consisting of 8-10 characters and a new story mode!? These Major DLCs, expansion packs, would be like an extension which would add more characters, levels, stories, unlockables and such. I'm not saying to throw off the idea of minor DLC, they can always sell characters skins and such and maybe some single characters here and there, but giant DLC packs would be awesome! What do you think? This could also add to my holiday and event idea. *Unlockables Unlockables give players another reason to play and keep on playing. Unlockables allow players to have bragging rights over other players. Now what can unlockables include? Well we can all dream it’d be major things like PSclassic digital copies but thats asking a bit much.. Maybe PSN avatars and PS3 themes, because that would be amazing. But for some simpler things, the game would most likely have things like unlockable characters, character skins, character bio, soundtrack, artwork, modes, ect. For an example. After you play and beat the first appearance of the Dreamscape level in the story mode you unlock level creator. Or for a zombie survival mode you can unlock zombified skins once you hit a certain round, and the ability to make a custom zombie level. Characters like Juliet from Lollipop Chainsaw or Leon from Resident Evil could be unlockables for the zombie mode as well. As long as there is a challenge. *Benefits The best part! Benefits! As in, “Why my ideas would be good for us the fans and the developers”. Well a major benefit would be that these ideas would open up a lot more for DLC so there would be more things the developers could do to make a little extra cash. I’m sure that alternate skins are already going to be sold off as DLC. The zombie mode could open up DLC opportunity as well, such as more stages. The stage creation would allow the developers to sell more stage objects, music, backgrounds, textures, ect. Now how would my ideas benefit the community? Well it would show some more love between the devs and the community if we started having some community events and if some more community ideas got in. But these ideas would also bring the community closer together and much more to do in the game and out of the game ( fanart wise and talking of the game ). I personally feel that the ideas I stated would put the game a little more above than Super Smash Brothers by offering never before seen things and much more to offer. What do you guys think? Anything to add? Anything to say? Negative/Positive feedback? My original posts on these were much longer, but they were taken out when the forums updated." Well? pretty awesome ideas yes? Category:Blog posts